<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hearts on fire by etoilette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153334">hearts on fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilette/pseuds/etoilette'>etoilette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dry Orgasm, Extremely Dubious Consent, Human Experimentation, Orgasm Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Pre-Canon, Sounding, Tentacle Armour, Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:56:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilette/pseuds/etoilette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day #22 of Kinktober: Overstimulation</p><p>"What is this?" Goro asks Wakaba, uncaring that his voice is small and trembling — weak in a way that he had been desperate to stamp out for his entire life.</p><p>It's hard to keep up a strong and unaffected front when he's staring at what looks like a piece of metallic underwear, with strange plastic tubes wriggling around on the inner lining. He backs away, but Maruki grabs him from behind, keeping him in place. Wakaba's eyebrows are furrowed, and there is a hint of genuine apology in her eyes, but she approaches Goro with singleminded determination.</p><p>"Goro-kun, you don't want to be beat up by the Shadows anymore, right? This is going to make you stronger. It'll help you to train your mind." Wakaba says, her tone gentle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro &amp; Isshiki Wakaba, Akechi Goro &amp; Maruki Takuto, Akechi Goro/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hearts on fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sixth time that Goro is forcefully ejected from the Metaverse combat simulator, he's called into Wakaba's office.</p><p>It's not the first time that Wakaba has asked to speak to him privately — usually about his home life or living situation — but never before has Goro seen someone else in the office with Wakaba. He recognizes the scruffy man as Maruki Takuto, one of the newer additions to the team. There's something about the warm smile on his face that sends a shiver down his spine, but that could be more because of the oddly menacing contraption Wakaba is holding in her hands.</p><p>"What is this?" Goro asks Wakaba, uncaring that his voice is small and trembling — weak in a way that he had been desperate to stamp out for his entire life.</p><p>It's hard to keep up a strong and unaffected front when he's staring at what looks like a piece of metallic underwear, with strange plastic tubes wriggling around on the inner lining. He backs away, but Maruki grabs him from behind, keeping him in place. Wakaba's eyebrows are furrowed, and there is a hint of genuine apology in her eyes, but she approaches Goro with singleminded determination.</p><p>"Goro-kun, you don't want to be beat up by the Shadows anymore, right? This is going to make you stronger. It'll help you to train your mind." Wakaba says, her tone gentle.</p><p>It's the same kind of voice she uses every time Goro cries to her about the pain of their experiments, and she always gives him a pat on the head and a candy. She's always managed to calm him down or soothe him with this tone. Yet, at this moment, it only makes the thumping of Goro's heart intensify in his chest, until he's practically hyperventilating in the sterile white room.</p><p>"I don't want to," Goro says softly. "I don't see how it'll make me stronger."</p><p>He doesn't want to wear it. He doesn't want to train himself in this way, whatever it is. He'll do the same stuff that he sees the Feathermen do on television, where he holes himself up in the forest one weekend and slash at the trees until his arms practically fall off. Anything that would get him out of here without that <em>thing</em> attached to him.</p><p>But Wakaba is relentless. "Are you questioning me, Goro-kun?" she asks, her voice disappointed. "I know what I'm doing. Trust me, this is going to help you. The rules of the Metaverse are very different than reality, as you know."</p><p>"I —"</p><p>"The cognitive world derives itself from <em>cognition</em> and not any actual physical changes. We need to strengthen your mental state to fortify your physical condition."</p><p>"But I —"</p><p>"Wakaba-san, he's still a child," Maruki laughs lightly. "I don't think he understands all of that."</p><p>"I do!" Goro protests. "I just don't see why I need to wear that to grow stronger!"</p><p>Wakaba sighs, "You'll understand in time." She makes a waving motion with her hands and Maruki grabs him from behind. When Goro tries to slam his elbow into Maruki's face, Wakaba holds onto his arms from the front, holding him in place.</p><p>In two easy moves, Maruki practically tears the clothes off of his body. No matter how much Goro struggles, he can't fight off the combined effort of two adults.</p><p>The armour is tight, squeezing him until he can barely even move his legs to walk. The strange plastic tubes tickle the underside of his soft dick, digging against his dry hole, and Goro's breath comes faster. He's not even sure himself if it's from pain or from fear, and he stands there, shaking uselessly, as Wakaba and Maruki back away to give him an appraising look.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Goro-kun," Wakaba says. "It'll be for your own good. I promise we'll remove it when you can get past level five in the simulator, and then we can send you back into the Metaverse for real, alright?"</p><p>Goro squeezes his eyes shut in resignation and nods. The key is in Wakaba's hand, and there's no way he can grab it from her and unlock himself. Not while he has the humiliating device on, and not while Maruki is in the room.</p><p>"We just don't want you to get hurt," Maruki cajoles. "We were very scared the first time you entered the Metaverse and came out half-dead. This is going to increase your mental fortitude by so much that your Persona will be a devastating force of nature the next time you're in the simulator."</p><p>"Wait, I —" Goro starts but he cuts himself off, trembling, when he feels the tubes in the armour start to move. One of them wraps itself around his dick, squeezing cruelly, and he can feel a cold and runny liquid start to pool around his anus, no doubt excreted by the armour.</p><p>He squeaks and would have tipped over had Maruki not reached out and steadied him. "Are you alright?" he asks.</p><p>"Goro-kun, is it already starting?"</p><p>Goro doesn't know what is supposed to be starting but he nods anyway, and he hears Wakaba scramble for her pen and notebook. Maruki continues to hold Goro steady as the lubricated tendrils snake into Goro's virgin asshole, tentatively at first, prodding at the tight opening and teasing the rim until they can squirm in.</p><p>They're so thin and flexible that it seems to take no time at all before they reach so deep inside Goro that they're practically inside of his stomach, and his breath comes in panting whines as they start to press insistently against his prostate.</p><p>"It's too much!" he cries, his knees shaking. Maruki helps lower him to the ground, but it doesn't help. In fact, it only gets worse. The tentacles worm their way even deeper, alternating between aggressive lashes and gentle swirls. They're merciless, and no matter how much Goro moves his hips, he can't get away. "Please stop, Wakaba-sensei! Maruki-sensei!"</p><p>Maruki is peering down into his face and at the sight of Goro's plaintive cries, he frowns. "Wakaba-san, do you think maybe it's a little too early for him? That was his first time, right?"</p><p>"Nonsense," Wakaba says. There is a fervent energy in her voice and even over the pounding of his heart in his ears, Goro can hear the scratches of her pen against paper as she jots down her observations. "Goro-kun can handle it. It's not as if he would be using that hole anyway."</p><p>"No!" Goro shrieks, arching his back. His dick struggles to fill against the bondage, and he lets out another scream of pain when he feels sudden fire in his slit. A thin tentacle — so thin that it probably looks more like a string than anything — presses into his urethra. Just enough that any pre that had been dripping out of Goro can no longer escape. He thrashes in desperation, and Maruki presses him down onto the cold ground.</p><p>"You're going to hurt yourself, Goro-kun," Maruki says. "Please just calm down."</p><p>Goro doesn't know how long he lies there, twitching and struggling uselessly in Maruki's grip as the tentacles abuse his body. Every time he draws close to an orgasm, the tentacles stop and the tendril inside of his dick sinks in a little deeper, until the pain drowns away the pleasure. By the time they stop, Goro can barely move, twitching in overstimulation.</p><p>"Did you come at all, Goro-kun?" Wakaba asks. She sounds as sweet as she always does, but Goro's breath hitches in fear anyway.</p><p>"N-no," he whispers. He can't pitch his voice any higher than that, but in the sudden silence of the room, both of the adults can hear him clearly.</p><p>"That's good," Wakaba says. "That's very good, Goro-kun. We'll remove the armour now, but outside of when you sleep and use the washroom, we'll keep it on you for about a week, alright?"</p><p><em>No!</em> Goro wants to say. <em>No, no, no, no, no! You're going to have to kill me if you want me to wear this again. You're going to have to murder me if you want me to go through that again!</em></p><p>But if he refuses now, then what's going to happen to him the next time he goes into the simulator? What will happen if Wakaba decides that he's no longer worth the effort?</p><p>"Okay," Goro's traitorous mouth says instead.</p><hr/><p>In the beginning, it actually wasn't so bad. The tubes were unpredictable with when they would start moving, but they never did for more than about thirty minutes. They stroked Goro, even though the one inside of his dick never allowed him to cum, and the ones inside of his ass prodded and curled insistently against all of the weakest parts of his walls. It was an unpleasant experience to discover just how many ways he could be pleasured from the inside, like a girl. But they would always move away right before Goro could climax, leaving him feeling distinctly unsatisfied and tingly.</p><p>He isn't sure if Wakaba and Maruki programmed the thing so that it wouldn't start moving while he was at school or what, but it only ever started in the morning and at night, when he's in his apartment.</p><p>But then it started getting worse.</p><p>He would be on the subway on the way to school and then he would feel the tendrils start to snake inside of him, holding him open for a thicker one to worm its way deep into his core. He remembers biting his own fist, intensely aware of the stares he's garnering from the small circle of people around him.</p><p><em>This is Tokyo, isn't it!?</em> he raged even as he bit back overstimulated sobs and tensed his body so he wouldn't start bucking into the air. <em>Aren't you guys supposed to only look out for yourself? Stop looking at me!</em></p><p>He would be at school, studiously taking down notes on Japanese history, only for the tentacle around his dick to start playfully flicking at the tip. No matter how much he squirmed, it wouldn't stop, until he was shaking in his seat, his suppressed moans leaking out in frantic gasps.</p><p>"Akechi-kun, do you need to go to the washroom?" his elderly teacher asked.</p><p>The entire class swiveled around to stare at him. For once, Goro was the centre of attention, and it was possibly the most mortifying experience in his entire life.</p><p>"Yes, please!" he squeaked, pushing himself onto his unsteady legs and staggering out. He could hear the snickers of his classmates behind him, and he dreaded to see what would be shoved into his desk the next day.</p><p>There was nothing for him to do in the washroom though. Not unless he could filch the key from Wakaba or find a way to professionally remove the device. He leaned against the stall, doubled over as he struggles to get his breathing under control, even as the tendril squeezes his dick like it's sentient.</p><p>"I can do this," he whispered to himself, fierce and determined in a way that he didn't feel. "I can do this. Come on, Akechi Goro. You can do this."</p><p>If he repeats it to himself enough times, maybe it'll come true.</p><hr/><p>Goro walks down the street, slow and careful, making sure that he keeps as close to the buildings as possible, even if it means he has to walk against the flow of the pedestrians. Men in suits give him dirty looks, even bumping into him on purpose at times. A very clear message is being sent: Get out of the way.</p><p>It's one that Goro's had to deal with for all of his life, and he desperately wants to do so, of course. There's nothing more embarrassing than all of the attention he's attracting at this moment, as the other people on the street wonder at why he's deliberately staying on the left side of the sidewalk, against the flow of pedestrian traffic.</p><p>But without the stores to lean on, he would probably collapse on the street like a dog. Squirming and whining like a bitch in heat.</p><p>He woke up that morning with the tentacles around his dick wringing a dry orgasm out of him, the sound in his urethra greedily slurping down any liquid that tries to pour out of him. He doesn't know where it goes, and he can't bring himself to care. For all Wakaba and Maruki promised that they would remove the armour while he's asleep and in the washroom, they forgot about it after the first few days.</p><p>"There's a function inside of it that allows you to use the sound as a catheter," Wakaba had explained when Goro brought it up. "This way, you won't need to remove it even when you pee. For anything else, you just press the red button and it'll open up for any other business."</p><p>Of course, as soon as Goro heard the news, he pressed the red button to keep the tentacles out of himself, but after half an hour, the armour automatically closed the opening and the tendrils were back with a vengeance. They didn't stop thrashing around in him all night, until Goro was hoarse and parched, physically and mentally exhausted, as if to make up for the brief respite he had been granted.</p><p>Needless to say, outside of emergencies, Goro never let his finger stray near that red button.</p><p>He can't imagine growing stronger from this at all. He feels like he's becoming weaker and weaker every day. Goro can hardly stand without his knees knocking together. Even on good days, he couldn't talk to his classmates properly without looking away in anxiety. Now, he can't even get a sentence out without cutting himself off, and when he does talk, his voice is high and breathless, and he hates to suffer the concerns of his classmates.</p><p>One particular kind boy had thought he was having some sort of strange asthma attack and tried to steer him to the nurse's office, but the sensation of his warm hand on Goro's shoulder almost sent his overstimulated body crashing to the ground, and he slapped the hand away.</p><p>No one ever talked to Goro again after that.</p><p>School is even more torturous than ever, but his decaying social life isn't even the worst of his worries. The last thing he wants is to accidentally start moaning or whining in the middle of class, since the tentacles never. Stop. <em>Moving.</em></p><p>If they're not thrusting, they're rubbing. If they're not rubbing, they're vibrating. If they're not vibrating, they're squirming. It's like having live eels inside of him at all times, and the worst thing is that Goro can never <em>cum</em>. He reached his limit two nights ago, when he was kept awake all night by the tireless stimulation. It was to the point that every breath he took was painful, with the lingering scent of salt at the back of his throat from all the tears he had to swallow, sobbing and shrieking as his body was pushed to the breaking point.</p><p>But it's been a week. The promised seven days.</p><p>He eventually makes his way to the research facility, ignoring the stares that the scientists and employees give him. He's sure that he looks like a mess, with his face all red and his hair plastered to his sweaty skin. He doesn't give in until he walks into Wakaba's office and he collapses to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut right as the thick tube inside of him shoves itself against his prostate, sending him into overstimulated convulsions once more.</p><p>Goro screams, curling up and moving his hips as if that could do anything. He can't stop the instinctual reaction, and he feels tears stream down his face, forced out by his taxed body.</p><p>"Please," he begs, uncaring of how desperate and pathetic he sounds. "Enough. I can't do this anymore."</p><p>He manages to bite back the sob that almost escapes him. He isn't going to let Wakaba and Maruki see just how much they've managed to break him down.</p><p>"My, my," Wakaba says. She places a manicured hand under Goro's chin and tilts his face upwards. She looks sad, and the concern behind her glasses is almost genuine. "Goro-kun, you sure have been through a lot."</p><p>He nods frantically. With his fingers shaking so bad, he can barely unbuckle himself and get his pants off, but he eventually manages. He sits back with his legs apart, allowing Wakaba easy access.</p><p>"I did it," he says. "I had this on for a whole week."</p><p>"Did you cum?" Wakaba asks, looting around in her pockets.</p><p>Goro shakes his head.</p><p>"Did you orgasm?"</p><p>Goro hesitates but nods once.</p><p>Wakaba sighs. "Well, I only told you not to cum, not that you couldn't climax. We'll have to see how the results are for this experiment but if it fails..."</p><p>She trails off, a conflicted look in her face, but the message is clear. The mind-numbing pleasure of continuous orgasms, never given proper release, had been enough to drive Goro insane. He had been so sensitive that even the wind on his face caused a miniature orgasm to wash through his body once or twice, though it had never been a respite. To be kept continuously on the edge of pleasure and pain, to have to go through something like this <em>again</em>...Even imagining it is causing him to shake, and Wakaba blinks in surprise.</p><p>"Oh, don't worry, Goro-kun! Haha, did you think I would make you do that? That's only if this experiment doesn't work out, but I'm sure it did. I'm sure you'll be able to get through the combat simulator now."</p><p>"Right," Goro says. "Of course."</p><p>Wakaba finally pulls out the fob and beeps it lightly against the side of the device. With a clang, it falls apart and the pressure that had been around Goro's stomach finally eases up. He takes his first free breath in a week and holds it. Even though Goro's juices are all over the metal and plastic, Wakaba doesn't hesitate to tug the contraption away, and Goro winces at the indescribable sensation of the tendrils sliding out of his dick and ass.</p><p>Goro's cock is an angry purplish-red, throbbing harder than he's ever seen it before. Even the cold air of Wakaba's office hurts. Slowly, uncaring of Wakaba's presence, he reaches out and strokes up once, rubbing his thumb on the irritated glans.</p><p>He expected to climax right away. He expected all of the cum to burst out of him like a fountain. But instead, it's slow, like something is pushing his cum out from the inside. Thick white dribbles down his shaft, and it feels like fire is licking up his urethra and around his slit every time he milks out the slow orgasm. He can't stop, even though his body is jerking away from his own hand. Goro's toes curl, and he slams his thighs shut, squeezing down on his hand and dick as he tenses, twitching from the exertion. He rubs his dick furiously, working himself through the coveted release, until silence starts to boom in.</p><p>The last thing he hears before the world fades to black is Wakaba's pondering.</p><p>"Maybe the next armour should be based off of a fleshlight? I'll have to ask R&amp;D if they'd be willing to use the blueprints from —"</p><hr/><p>"Persona!" he calls, and instead of his mask dissipating into blue fire, his entire outfit changes. A lanky black-and-white form manifests itself behind him, a cruel grin on its face as it settles onto the hilt of a flaming red sword. It's not Robin Hood, and when Goro looks down at himself, the whites and reds of his outfit have shifted into blacks and blues.</p><p>Strange.</p><p>"A new Persona?!" he hears Wakaba shout, and he thinks he hears the slamming of her hands against the control panel in the observation room. "Goro-kun, what is it called?"</p><p>He listens to the whispering in his heart and replies, "Loki."</p><p>"Amazing," Wakaba breathes. "The Norse god of mischief...This is amazing! So much more powerful than some British myth. Goro-kun, can you test him out against the Shadow?"</p><p>A Nekomata appears from the ones and zeros of the simulator, pawing at the air and hissing.</p><p>"Laevateinn!" he commands, pointing at a Nekomata — a carbon copy of the Shadow that defeated him the last time he was in the combat simulator — and he can't help but dance for joy when the Shadow shrieks in pain and dissipates as Loki swings his sword down and cleaves through its body.</p><p>"Excellent job, Goro-kun!" he hears Maruki's voice sound in through the comm. Goro flushes at the realization that Maruki probably saw his juvenile reaction, but thankfully, Maruki doesn't say anything. Instead, he continues, "Your parameters and stats are way higher than the last time you were in the simulator, too. Not to mention the new Persona, of course. I think the training actually worked!"</p><p>"It better have paid off," Goro mutters to himself.</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>For once, when Goro emerges from the combat simulator, he's in one piece. Completely unharmed. 'Combat Simulator Level 5 Clear' blares from the screen, and pride prickles in his chest. The warm sense of accomplishment is almost enough to drown out the events of the previous week.</p><p>"I'm ready to go back into the Metaverse," he says firmly. He can feel Robin Hood and Loki curl themselves protectively around his heart, and he smiles. "<em>We're</em> ready to go back in."</p><p>Wakaba smiles and she strokes him on the head, gently tucking his hair behind his ear. "You really are, Goro-kun. I'm so proud of you."</p><p>He flushes, looking down at his feet. Wakaba isn't his <em>mom</em>, he knows, and it's not as if he's looking to replace her. But the warmth that he feels whenever she praises him is so close that sometimes he wonders if Wakaba would —</p><p>"Would you be willing to wear our customized armour when you go into the Metaverse? We'd be most interested to see how you react in the field with it on."</p><p>Wakaba gestures with her hand to the corner of the office and for the first time, Goro sees a mannequin stationed there. It's outfitted with what looks like an armoured bikini, and even from a distance, he can see the telltale plastic tendrils wriggling about on the mannequin's artificial skin.</p><p>He looks at Wakaba, who's staring at him with blatant hope and excitement in her eyes. She already has a pen and notebook out.</p><p>Goro smiles.</p><p>"Absolutely not."</p><p>"Aw."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>